


Kissing Santa

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Jaehee can never unsee, Post Seven's route, Seven's name spoiler, Toystore, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: MC and Saeyoung enjoy closing up their shop, getting in the Christmas spirit





	Kissing Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For Kkas-art on tumblr, sorry for being late!

If MC could bottle Christmas it would be the mix of the smell of hot chocolate, brand new toys, and candy canes with the sounds of children laughing, the quiet Christmas music playing through unseen speakers, and the robo Elly telling everyone the store closes in 5 minutes. Immediately followed by a choir of disappointed children and a falsely deepened voice of a Santa with a few tuffs of red hair sticking out from beneath his cap calling out “can’t we stay open just 15 more minutes?”

It had been like that every night since the Christmas season started, and as a toy store they found themselves rocking social media thanks to pictures taken by Yoosung, and selfies taken by Zen, and all the photos she took showing off just how well the store shined with all it’s Christmas decoration. Though most of it was glitter, half on purpose, half escapees from various garlands of tinsel hung about. 

Opening the toy store with Saeyoung had been magical. Saeran begrudgingly worked the counter, needing regular breaks to breath. MC had basically given him the entire month off as it may be too much for him, but both she and Saeyoung smiled everytime he would come by and drop off lunch for them, straightening a little of the store, and then going home. It was the little things he did that showed how much he was healing.

The store brought them so much joy, and even as MC locked the door behind the last customer she couldn’t help feeling excited for the next day and the day after that. “Ho ho ho~ And what do you want for Christmas little girl?” Saeyoung had snuck up behind her and swept her off her feet. MC’s legs kicked in the air as she tried to gain some balance, holding tightly onto Saeyoung. 

“Down please!”

“Hmm…” Saeyoung carried her further into the store. “HMM.” He tilted his head, almost losing the cap in his pondering and tickling MC’s face with his beard. “HMM!” 

“Saeyoung!” MC giggled, “put me down!”

“‘Fraid I can’t do that MC.” He shook his head while tightening his grip on her, bringing her back towards the employee lounge. 

“Why not?” 

“‘Cause a certain someone asked Santa for you for Christmas, you wouldn’t want to disappoint him do you?”

Smiling up at Saeyoung ‘Santa’ it was MC’s turn to hum thoughtfully, “I guess it depends on who it is. I don’t want to give myself over to some random diabolical individual, now do I?”

“Very good, taking care of your safety. I suppose I can reveal the identity of the good boy who asked Santa for you.” He said in a booming voice before lowering his voice into a whisper, “pull off the beard.” Doing as he instructed she pulled the beard off getting a better look at Saeyoung’s mischievous smile. “Hello~”

“Alright, if it’s this diabolical individual I don’t know if I can say no.” 

“You really can’t. Look up.” Saeyoung murmured nuzzling her neck as she took a glance. A nice big sprig of Mistletoe that hadn’t been there before during her break. 

“Truly diabolical.” 

“Yeah, and you love me.” His lips pressed against hers impatiently, urging her into kissing him back just as passionately. His fingers dug into where he held her, only taking little gasps of air before kissing her again. Finally MC placed her hand on his chest, breaking up their little make out session.

“Yes,” she was panting, “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” The whispered words were a quick prelude to another long kiss. 

Between the appreciative moans and the rustling of clothes neither of them heard the door open, but both of them heard Jaehee shout and slam the door shut behind her as she retreated. The last few nights Jaehee had come over after work with samples of coffee to see what they thought for her soon to open cafe. However-

“Looks like someone saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus.” Saeyoung laughed loudly setting MC onto her feet.

“I didn’t realize Jaehee was our child.”

“Oh they all are. Little Jaehee, little Zen, tiny Yoosung-” the fingers that had dug into MC just moments ago were now seeking other targets as they tickled, causing MC to laugh through her ever growing blush at having been caught. She couldn’t hear Saeyoung’s ramblings about their ‘children’, but she did hear his happy sigh and whisper, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks.” She struggled through dying fits of laughter, “you too.”

“I’m drop dead gorgeous.” Puffing out his chest, he mocked being offended for a moment before letting it dissolve into laughter. 

“You go change, I’m gonna go see if I can find Jaehee.” MC shooed at him, not expecting him to catch her hand, bringing it to his lips. 

“I love you MC, really truly. I couldn’t see running this place with anyone else but you. I look forward to celebrating this Christmas with my family.” He brushed his cheek against her hand letting the weight of his words sink in.

“I’m looking forward to celebrating with you too.”


End file.
